Timeline (Revolution!)
The Revolution! timeline of events lasting from 1946 detailing the events of the world after the nuclear war and up to the Eurasian invasion of Morocco. 1945 September 21 '''- The first phase of American and Imperial withdrawal from continental Europe. '''November 16 - The Soviet War in Europe (1945-1948); The USSR begins it's invasion of Western Germany, Switzerland and Italy. Helped by Italian partisans, Italy breaks into open civil war. December 30 '- America withdraws half of it's troops in occupied Europe to the British Isles. 1946 '''January 21 '- American president Harry S. Truman is assassinated; speaker of the house Sam Rayburn succeeds him as the 30th president. 'February 3 '- President Rayburn declares the military action by the USSR as illegal, however, fails to call other nations, nor declares war to fight back the raging war machine. 'February 16 '- President Rayburn selects former Vice President Henry Wallace, a Soviet sympathiser, to return to his post as Vice President of the United States. '''February 29 - The USSR captures Frankfurt. The US ends troop withdrawal in Germany and pulls back remaining troops into France. March 5 - Soviet leader, Joseph Stalin, begins fire-bombing Paris as Soviet Troops begins to close in on the German-French border. 'March 9 '- President Rayburn declares the British Manifesto, the withdrawal of all US and Imperial troops from continental Europe to the British Isles to protect the United Kingdom. 'March 24 '- The USSR reaches Strasbourg as it steam rolls over the border. The US continues to withdraw troops to Britain. 'March 29 - '''Supporters of former Hideki Tōjō rise up in support of their former leader and as American troops are being re-deployed to Britain, the nationalist uprising, led by newly freed Yoshijirō Umezu, overpower the American military in Kyoto. '''April 17 '- Nancy is captured as Rayburn refuses to send soldiers to front line. Henry Wallace says his immortal words "The shadow which has the purpose to silence and destroy must have the lights brought unto it". 'April 23 '- The Kyoto council forms. Headed by Yoshijirō Umezu, they claim they are a continuation of the Japanese empire, and reforms the Imperial Japanese Army to fight back against the occupying forces. 'April 26 '- The capture of Bern; Soviet paratroopers with the support of Italian Communists drop down upon the Swiss Capital of Bern. 'April 28 '- Switzerland surrenders to the Soviet Union. This allows materials to flow into Italy via the fallen nation. 'May 12 '- After months of deliberation, the Yugoslavian Constituent Assembly votes to join the USSR as it's own individual republic. 'May 17 '- The British Manifesto is complete as the last of the Imperial and US troops cross the channel and set up defence in Britain. 'May 22 '- A covert operation by The Imperial Japanese Army free Hideki Tōjō from his imprisonment in Tokyo. 'June 8 '- The Soviet Union suffers its first defeat at the hand of France at Rheims. 'June 19 '- With the fall of Fascism, Oswald Mosley, former leader of British Union of Fascists, begins to develop the Ideology of "English Socialism". 'June 26 '- President Rayburn introduces the'' operation Vermont'': the use of Portugal and Spain as buffer states to prevent the growth of the Soviet Union. General Douglas MacArthur supports the operation and even volunteers to lead any military defence in Spain. 'June 28 '- Called "the greatest historical irony" by novelist and social critic Winston Smith, former republican and communist soldiers fail to overthrow the Spanish dictator Francisco Franco, which leads to the Communist Insurgency (1946-1948). 'July 7 '- Douglas MacArthur demands President Rayburn send troops to aid Francisco Franco in defeating the slow growing Communist Insurgency. To this, Rayburn responds with "If you cannot handle an island, you will not have the power to handle a continent". 'July 18 '- The battle of Paris begins. However, without the help of Britain or America, the French garrison within the city is surrounded. 'July 20 - '''Hideki Tōjō is declared chairman and leader of the Kyoto Council. The former leader, Yoshijirō Umezu, is sworn in as head of the Imperial Japanese Army. '''July 29 - '''The battle of Paris ends with the fall of the city to the Soviet Union. The French leadership falls back to the interim capital, Toulouse. '''August 7 '- Birtish members of parliment, Jonah Aaronson, Silias Jones and James Rutherford meet with Oswald Mosley to discuss the ideology that Mosley was slowly formulating; English socialism, or as it would be eventually dubbed, Ingsoc.